1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a differential gear casing for use in a differential housing of a vehicle axle, and the invention also relates to the resultant differential gear casing.
2. Background Art
Vehicle axles conventionally include differential gearing supported within a gear casing for use in a differential housing of a vehicle axle to permit associated wheels to move at different rates such as when negotiating a turn in the direction of travel. Normally such differential gear casings are made as castings. It has also been proposed to make differential gear casings by hot forging or flow forming although none are known to actually have been so made for actual production.
Prior art references noted during an investigation in connection with the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,479 Victoria et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,907 Victoria et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,152 Victoria et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,024 Koestermeier; U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,277 Victoria et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,991 Jaschka; U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,408 Rutt et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,883 Orr et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,632 Mayfield; and United States Published Patent Applications: US 2006/0276296 Rosochacki et al. and US 2006/0278036 Rosochacki et al.